The present invention relates to a memory card and a technique for manufacturing the same. Particularly, the invention is concerned with a technique which permits improvement of the memory card manufacturing yield and reduction of the manufacturing cost.
As data storage mediums for digital devices such as digital video cameras, portable telephones, and portable music players, memory cards each incorporating a memory chip therein are in wide use.
The memory cards are 32 mm long by 24 mm wide, 1.2 mm to 1.4 mm thick, and are thus characterized by being extremely small-sized and light-weight. Upon insertion of a memory card into a memory slot formed in a digital device, there is made access to the device and write and read of data are executed.
As described for example in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-217383, memory cards of this type have a structure wherein a memory chip mounted on a surface of a wiring substrate is sealed with an insulating resin to form a sealing member and the sealing member is covered with a cap. A back side of the wiring substrate not covered with the cap constitutes a back side of the memory card, and on part of the back side there are formed connecting terminals which are electrically connected to the memory chip. When the memory card is inserted into a slot formed in a digital device, the connecting terminals and a connector of the slot are connected together electrically and read and write of data are executed.